Ordinary Wizard and Witch
by Lizzard
Summary: This is a romatic story about Draco and Ginny. IT is set in Draco's 7th year. Rated R for later chappies. R&R!!! Partly a sonfic!!! READ!!!!!! ~Draco and Ginny are in love, but they just don't know it yet?? will they find out in time?? what will happen i
1. He Was Looking To The Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. And boy, do I wish I thought up of him first!!!! Just joking!!

Author's Note: This is my first songfic; so don't make fun of me!!! Anyway, happy reading!!! And don't forget, review, and I will read Ur stories and return the fav!

Ordinary Wizard (and Witch)

A Songfic

Song: **Ordinary Day** by Vanessa Carlton ( eventually more songs will be added, to make the ultimate Vanessa Carlton Songfic titled Be Not Nobody, tales of one wizard and witch.  Cool huh???)

Chapter One 

Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just tryin' to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky.

            "Hey Weasel wait up!!! I thought Professor Snape said you needed a Potions tutor. Isn't for extra credit? I mean the tutor, not you obviously." said Draco as he chased after her.

            "Yeah, but what makes you think that I want you to tutor me??? You're a Malfoy; I'm a Weasley, not Weasel!!!! Besides, I don't think Ron would appreciate it very much, and I'm not even going to think about what Harry would say." replied Virginia, a hint of anger in her voice.

            "Well, isn't it just like you to fall in love with the Golden Boy!!! Pitiful, I thought you'd be the one Weasel to actually have some taste, since you went for Blaise at the beginning of the term. I guess not. And I guess you really don't need the extra help. I figured after I saved Harry's life last summer, you would not be offended about me helping you. Oh well, it's to hard for poor creatures like yourself to change." retorted Draco as he turned to walk off, obviously heading bask inside the castle, when a hand interrupted him on his arm.

            "I guess you are right for once Malfoy. I do need the help, and you Do have an A in Potions. When can you start??? We have a big Potions test on Friday, and since its only Tuesday, I was hoping you could help me tonight after dinner??? Please??? Don't make apologize, just say yes." Said Virginia with a glint of pleading in her eyes.

            "Fine, I will help you, but its only because I want enough extra credit, so I wont have to take the final exam this term. So I will meet you in the library after dinner, and don't forget. You never stand up a Malfoy and expect forgiveness. Understood??"

            "Yes, and I wont forget!!! I promise, see ya later Dra-Malfoy. Bye!" said Virginia. And with that she turned and went into the castle, and left Draco to ponder.

Hmmmmmmmm…I wonder why I agreed to help that girl. She's a damn Weasel, for Merlin's sake!!! Oh well. I can't cancel it now, and I Do need the extra credit. So whatever. I will just help her and not pay any attention to her beautiful light brown eyes. Her sexy curves that I can't help staring at. And those two perfect breasts. I want to touch them, taste them. Feel them inside my mouth. Ohhhhhhhhhh…..

But he was looking to the sky. And as he asked if I would come along, I started to realize…  
That everyday he finds, just what he's looking for, and like a shooting star he shines.

Draco just stood there, leaning against the side of the castle, looking up at the sky and wondering if she felt the same way.

I love her…NO! It can't be possible. I can NOT love, not even LIKE a Weasel!!! She's just a girl…no I cannot lie to myself. She's a woman. Look at her!!! Fucking dragonsbane!!!! I can't love her…

But Draco secretly knew that it was true. He loved her. And that's the real reason why he offered to help her with potions. He wanted to love her, in more ways than one. 

But how could I let this happen??? How? I love her. Virginia Elizabeth Malfoy sounds so beautiful. Wait, what am I saying??? I don't want to love her at all, much less MARRY her!!! What's wrong with me??? I think its because I switched to boxers!!! Oh god, I hope she loves me. Or can learn to love me over time. I must have her…. Forever.

He slid down the wall, still looking at the sky, and then it happened. He saw a shooting star. It gleamed, shining brilliantly, as it streaked across the sky. He closed his eyes and wished. 

I wish that Virginia Weasely would fall in love with me…

            Virginia just walked slowly into the Common Room, and sat down by the huge window. She stared out at the sky, and wondered what the hell did she just committed herself to…

I can't work with Malfoy. He will probably teach me wrong. And then I will DEFINTALTY fail. But he's my only hope. Hermoine is way to busy, snogging Ron, and doing who knows what else…. Oh I don't even want to think about it!!! Ewwwwwwww!!! But Draco Malfoy….hmmmm…boy would I like to snog him….

Wait, snog Malfoy???? That's utterly outrageous!! That has disaster written all over it!!!! I can't possibly have feelings for him do I??? I mean, he's Malfoy!!! But he is HOT!!!!!!! And he is witty, and sexy, and smart. Sexy??? OH MY GOD!!!!!!! I like Malfoy…

But Virginia had to admit to herself that she had always found him utterly attractive, and the idea of snogging him was a recurring dream of hers. She likes him with a passion, although she kept it well hidden. If her brother or Harry found out, they would kill her, and hunt after Malfoy, and impale him on a stick. But her heart was sending mixed signals….

I don't like Malfoy, I love him. Wait, I love him??? What is this all about?? I do, I guess I have since third year. But why? But how??? 

But she already knew the answers to all of her questions. She just did. She let her defenses slip today because she wanted him. Wanted him with such a passion. 

Oh to have Malfoy all to herself. Virginia Elizabeth Malfoy. Sounded rather nice. It was great, but it was wrong. She couldn't love him, and she could never hope to MARRY him. It would never happen. In her dreams, yes. But in reality, all she was, was Ron's little sister. So there was no hope for her at all. 

As the tears slipped down her face, and fell onto the satin set, she thought of Malfoy, laughing in her face, because she loved him. Laughed at her stupidity. Laughed at her ugliness.

As she thought this, something glimmering caught her eye. It was a beautiful sight. A shooting star. And as Virginia peered out among the tears, she wished. Wished with all her might that Malfoy would feel the same way. But as the star faded. She realized that her wish would never in a million years ever come true.

Take my hand, Live while you can. Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand??

They both were so close, but forever far away. They were out of each other's grasp, but the y would one day be united, forever. Little did they know, but that day was the beginning of everything. Passion, Love, Fear…. everything started on that day. The day that the sky truly determined their fate. Fate as one. Their dreams were the same, thoughts united. They were destined to be together, but will the world be able to tear them apart?? It would get harder in the future, but can they ultimately survive???

~Like it??? Please Read & Review, cause I want to know what you think!!! Please. And don't forget my promise!!! I love you all. And I hope you like this fic, cause if u do, I PROMISE, there will be much more. Since school is out, I will post like every day!!! Love ya!!! R&R!!! Peace (oh and look up vanessacarlton.com for Vanessa's official site. This a great Vanessa site if you want to download cool songs!!!! ~~    enjoy fellow readers!!!)


	2. His Vision Borrows Mine

Disclaimer: I DON"T own Harry Potter, but boy I wish I could drop the n't!!! 

Author's note: ~this means that a character is thinking something~

Chapter 2- "His Vision Borrows Mine"

            And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words. Oh, though they did not feel, (nowwwwwww) for I felt what I had not felt before and you'd swear those words could heal…

"V, what's up?" said Sandie, the one friend who knew that Virginia didn't like Harry Potter any more. But Sandie did not know whom her best friend liked now. V just refused to say. Sandie just guessed that V was too shy to say. But Sandie had a clue herself….

            "Well? V, what's the matter?" said Sandie, a little louder this time. "Is everything alright with you?"

            "Yeah, everything is alright. I-he- never minds. I can't tell you anyway. It's too much of a secret. I hope you don't mind Sandie." replied Virginia with a small sniff and a big sigh.

            "No, no… I understand. You will tell me when you are completely ready. I am very sure of that. So are you ready to go to dinner. It's almost seven, and I want to get a good seat. Okay? So let's go!"

            "Yeah, okay. I guess, just let me get up and change robes. This one is all wet. I will meet you back here in five, okay?" said Virginia, as she got up to go to her bedroom to get a clean robe.

            "Sure, I wanted to ask Andrew a question about the dance in a few days. I can't wait. Halloween is almost here! Yes!" said Sandie, obviously excited.

~*~*~*

Draco just continued to peer at the sky, and wondered to himself what would happen if he did convince Virginia to date him. But he knew that her annoying brother, the Golden Boy's shadow would hate the idea, and try to break them up. Of course, he had to convince her first. 

            ~Oh well, I guess its about time to go eat, judging by the sky. I guess I ought to go in now. Maybe I will see her there. Of course I will see her. Oh shut up Draco, what are you doing? Going soft are we? ~

Draco slowly walked toward the entrance, and went inside, not after glancing at the stars one more time.

~*~*~*~*

            "Hey, watch where you're going!" exclaimed Draco, as he bumped into someone on the way to the Great Hall. It was Virginia, and she looked great. 

            ~I guess she decided not to wear robes to dinner. ~ 

            Virginia looked great. She was wearing a tight red shirt, with a white jean vest over it. She was also wearing a pair of French jeans, white, that hugged her hips tightly. She had her hair, which she had cut into layers, and straightened completely, loosed out, and it fell in feathery cascades on her shoulders. She had on lip-gloss, which made her lips even more enticing. 

            ~Oh my god! Why do I feel myself get hard at just the sight of her? Pansy never did that. It must be the fact that I'm in love with this woman. I must have her tonight. Oh, to fuck her senseless!~

            "Virginia, I didn't know it was you, hi. Are you ready for our 'session' tonight? Are you going to wear that? 'Cause it might get a little dirty." said  Draco, with a hint of longing in his voice.

            ~Boy. I want Draco so bad. He looks excited, and I do NOT mean his face. Pansy said that he had a 10-inch penis. I wonder if it's true. IT sure looks like it from my point of view! Ha! Does this mean that I want him? Oh, I wish he would invite me to go to his Head Boy room after our session. Oh well, I guess I could dream about him at least. ~

"Oh, Draco, that's perfectly alright. I mean, of course I'm gonna wear this. Do you think I will spill things all over it? I'm not Neville, Malfoy. So where do you want to meet? Still the library? I thought you hated Madame Pinch." replied Virginia.

            "Quite right. But where else are you suggesting. Is the Common Room for my private room better? I didn't want to be so bold as to demand that."

            "Demand?"

            "Of course. I'm a Malfoy, remember? Well, go to the room with a picture of Orion's Belt on it, and whisper the password to him. He hates loud noises. The password is…"

            "Well, what is it? Get on with it. We have to sit down. Dinner is almost starting."

            "Fine, okay. The password is 'Wish Upon a Star.' Got that? And hurry. We need to get started, because I need to get to sleep early, because there is a Quittich game tomorrow."

            "Fine. Will do! Au Revior."

            And with that, both Draco and Virginia headed off to their respective tables.

~*~*~*

            Virginia was nervous. She stood outside of Draco's door, and she didn't want to go inside. She was way too nervous about being totally alone with him. She was afraid that he would be angry that she was so late.

~I have to go in. Well, here goes…~

            " 'Wish Upon a Star'" whispered Virginia.

            "What do you wish, fair damsel?" replied Orion (that's the portrait).

            "You don't even want to know." Said Virginia as she stepped through the portrait, as it swung open to reveal…

Author's Note (continued): Well, here it is. Chapter 2. Well, I know you all want to review! So leave me a message at vanessarocks218@yahoo.com ~Oh and to all the reviewers, I love you! Thanks for the help. Oh, and what's a beta? I will have a special chapter in which I will mention all of you reviewers. Thanks~Lizzard (I know this chapter isn't much of a songfic chapter, but if you want a complete summary of the story, e-mail me, and I will send it to you!) Sorry about the cliffhanger! Lol. I will update practically every chance I can! Thankies!


	3. He's No Stranger

Disclaimer: I want to own Harry Potter, but alas, the Fates have spoken, which is why I don't!!!!

Chapter Three: No Stranger

And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
 

…a magnificent room with even a more magnificent guy inside of it. Draco was clad scantily, in just a pair of black jeans and a pair of black converse, with the words, Love (in red sparkly letters) or Hate (written in black bold letters) on one shoe, and You Decide Your Destiny on the other. That's about all he wore. Oh and Virginia could see the faint traces of flaming red boxers, as he bent down to tie his shoe. 

~Oh my god!!! ~ Thought Virginia, as he slowly pulled himself up. ~His chest is so sexy. Must have worked on that eight pack last summer. Oh he is hot!!! And that ass!!! Oh my god, is it hotter in here??? I need a cold shower, to cool off, or maybe Draco's hot mouth!!! ~

"My, my, my…. catching flies tonight are we?" Said Draco with a hint of laughter in his voice. He had the most adorable coy smile played on his lips. 

"No and I don't know what you mean" retorted Virginia as he walked closer to her, and touched her hair.

"I like it the other way better. Curly I mean. This doesn't suit you as well. With your creamy skin and cute freckles, it's better curly. Not to mention sexier." Replied Draco, forgetting that she did not even like him.

~Oh Merlin~ Thought Draco. ~Why did I even say that? Now she's going to want to leave. I just want her to stay, even if she hates me. At least I can be with her. ~

~Did he just pay me a compliment? And a good one…no even a GREAT one, especially for him. I wonder if he does like me, or even…at least find me attractive? Maybe I should ask him, cause I want him to, OH GOD DO I EVER!! ~

"Well, I guess so. Hmmm, I can change it back if you like. DO you want me to Draco?"

"Yes Ginny, I mean Weasel I do…please?"

"Why? Is it because you find me attractive that way, or is it something else? Is it because you like me Draco? Because if you do, you can tell me. I won't leave either way. I need the help too bad. Oh and by the way, Its Virginia, not Ginny. No one calls me that except my dad any more." Said Virginia in an attempt to sound nonchalant, which did not work out as well as she planned.

            Draco, reached over, and with the gentlest of care, kissed her on the lips, softly at first, but as Virginia responded and put her arms around his neck, she leaned in. So he kissed her harder, as he felt her kiss him back.

~This feels so perfect. I can't believe its happening. I've wanted this for so long. Oh and how he kisses. I want more. But, I wished he loved me, not just liked my ugly body. I wonder if it's a guy thing? Oh well, I better try to make this last as long as he will let it, before he comes to his senses about what he's doing. ~

And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

~I want this, and more. So much more that it hurts. I wonder why she hasn't pulled back yet? Does she like me? Oh, I hope so. I want her, and I want all of her love. Too bad she still loves The-Fucking-Boy-Who-Just-Had-To-Fucking-Live. I want her more now then ever. I just want her to love me for who I am, and what I can give her. What I want is her to be forever in my arms~

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand

            Draco started to move her slowly towards a door, and gently pushed it open. It was the door to his room, and he gently laid her on the bed. Then he….

Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long to update. I found myself taking German. I still am, but one great review pushed me to write. So here it is. This chappie and one more, cause I know the cliff will drive you crazie. Much love to all the pple who have reviewed. I think I will have a special chapter to all of you who do. So e-mail me your reviews or give me ur e-mail address in them, and I will start the BONUS chapter soon!!! Thanks to all you pple out there who thought to review!!! Lizzie


	4. Touch the Stars

Disclaimer: I really hate these, but I can never cease to be sarcastic, so…I wish I owned Harry Potter, but for the LAST time, I don't. So do you have to keep rubbing it in?

Chapter 4: Touch the Stars

            …gazed into her golden brown eyes. And whispered, "Do you love me?"

"Yes" was the only word that was heard, as Virginia stared into the ice bluish gray orbs staring at her. 

~OMG!!! I cannot believe this!!! He asked me if I loved him. And I said yes! What if this is a joke? I will die if it is! I can't stand this and I need him. There is emptiness inside and I want it filled. Oh and sex too. It's so hard being a 6th year and being a virgin. Well, my mother named me accordingly. ~

Virginia was taken out of her thoughts by Draco saying, "I love you, Virginia. And I have since I saw you that first day you accidentally bumped into me. I will always love you, and I am not lying."

As Draco gazed into her eyes he thought of a lot of things.

~What did she say? She loves me too? Oh, I am so happy. To have the woman I love in my arms, in my bed. But I wonder if she would want to-of course she's not a virgin. I guess she could be. I want her to be, cause then I can be her only. The only man she'll ever have. The only one she'll ever want. Oh god, how do I love her. I guess it won't hurt to ask her if she is or isn't. ~

"Draco, I've loved you since the first time I set my eyes on you. It was right after I got sorted. I must admit, before then I loved Harry. But you were so, I can't explain. You were Draco, evil and disgusting to my friends, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted you forever. I waited Draco. I mean, that I'm still a virgin. I just didn't want to give it to anyone except the one I loved, and that will always be you. Are you angry? We're you hoping for someone more experienced?"

"No love, I didn't want or will ever want anything more than you. Do you, are you telling me that you're ready? To do that? Because I want you to be ready. And willing I might add," Said Draco, as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"I think, I am ready. But could we work on Potions first?" said Virginia with a small smile.

"Of course. We have all the time in the world. And after we finish the Potions lesson, I have something for you. Something I have wanted to give to you forever. And I want to give it to you today. The day we… well you'll see."

They both got off the bed, and went to the other room, where they worked on potions.

**Several Hours Later**

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
  


"Lets call it a wrap for the evening. I think you will be ready for the test if you stop by every night. I will help you in Divination too, cause I see your face when we do the lessons. So what do you want to do now?" said Draco.

"I want you." Said Virginia with lust in her eyes. She grabbed Draco's hand and led him to the door of his bedroom. She started to unbutton his jeans, when he laughed. "What is it?" she asked as he just pulled her hands away. 

"No, not to fast. You have more clothes. So I get to take them off first." He said as he chuckled.

"Why that isn't---" She said as Draco crushed his lips to hers, and pulled her over to the bed. They kissed while he took off her jacket, unbuttoned her jeans to reveal sexy lacy pink underwear. He stopped kissing her so he could pull off her shirt. Instantly the cold air made her nipples tighten under her whit lace bra. Draco just murmured something that sounded to Virginia like "Oh my.." She just giggled as he began to unhook her bra, then she noticed that she was practically naked, while he was still half dressed. 

Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
  


 "No Draco." Was all she said to him as he began to unhook her bra.

"I thought you- I mean you said you wanted me-but…"

"No, I meant that it's MY turn to undress you."

"Oh, okay."

            Virginia just unzipped his jeans, and she brushed her hand against his dick, which was rapidly hardening. She just stared, and then Draco moaned as she touched him again in awe. 

"Stop teasing me…" said Draco, his voice now thick with lust. 

Time will not flee.  
  


"Sorry," said Virginia as she slid his jeans down. She pulled down his boxers before he could protest and she was so surprised to see his dick, all hard and massive. Parvaiti was right. It was at least ten inches. She touched him, this time without any restraints of the silk cloth. Draco just kissed her and began to pull off her underwear, and unhooked her bra. He just placed his hands on her chest and began to feel. She shivered at the feeling. Draco pulled his lips away from hers and lowered his head to her right breast, and sucked the nipple into his mouth. Virginia laid on the bed, squirming under the wonderful feeling she had as he sucked and bit and squeezed. She got up, and pushed his head away. She reached for his dick, and she looked at Draco for a moment. His eyes were begging her to put his dick in her mouth, so she did. She loved the way it felted, as he yelled her name, "Oh god Virginia YES!!!!" and when he began to thrust, she knew what to do. She pulled it out of her mouth, and said, "Now Draco, NOW!" and lied down on the bed. Draco did not need any more permission, as he got on top of her, and slowly thrusted the tip of himself into her moist heat. 

~Oh god, she's already wet. I want her so bad, but I think I should get her ready a little. I don't want to hurt her. ~

Can't you see...

Draco pulled it back, and instead moved down her body, and thrusted his tongue in instead. She screamed in ecstasy as he began to lick and thrust his tongue in. When he began sucking, she grabbed his platinum blond hair and opened her legs wider. She felt him move and next thing she knew, a finger was inside her, then two. Draco whispered, " Is this hurting you? Because I just want you to be free of pain. Cause it will hurt, and I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to." 

"Just put it in Draco, please? I don't care, I just want you"

Draco moved back up, and thrusted his dick into her entrance. He then heard her scream, and he pulled out. 

"More Draco, MORE" was all Virginia said when he pulled out.

He got up, picked Virginia up, and lied down on the bed. He placed her on top of his dick, and said, " You control the pace, and I don't want to hurt you, Love"

Virginia nodded as the tears slipped out. "Draco, I've wanted this so bad forever. I'm glad we love each other, and I'm glad that you feel the same way I have felt for the last 6 years. 

And with that, she began to slid up and down Draco's dick…


End file.
